Deseos del alma
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Tyki no puede tener esos sentimientos. Están prohibidos. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista" del foro "La mansión de los Cambell"


_Aquí estoy con mi aporte, espero cumpla las normas. No quedo tan corto como espere._

 _Mi personaje es Tyki. Los otros dos... pues ahí están. xD_

 _"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el_ _Reto de Mayo-2018: El violinista"_

* * *

Tyki llevaba todo el día vigilándola desde el balcón, Road tendía a hacer lo que le diera la gana. Nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tampoco era como que él quisiera hacerlo.

—Pareces un acosador — Jasdero apareció a su lado burlándose. En esas ocasiones deseaba que su loco, igual que todos ellos, hermano, lo dejara solo.

—Déjalo en paz — Wisely calló al alborotador.

—Claro, claro —. Rio por última vez antes de irse.

Todos habían notado que algo raro pasaba con Tyki, más aún cerca de Road.

—Sabes que no es normal, ¿cierto? — quien lo pensaría, Noah's con conciencia. Hasta ellos tenían su límite.

—Solo la estoy cuidando — una rebuscada respuesta que había estado lanzando cada que alguien notaba que algo allí no cuadraba.

—Si tú lo dices — Wisely por supuesto no le creía, porque él sabia la verdad. El por qué no lo había dicho delante de todos era lo que lo confundía.

—Wise… — una mano levantada lo detuvo.

— No lo entenderías — su rostro de hecho era serio. —Cargamos más maldiciones de las que incluso nosotros mismos sabemos.

—¿Maldiciones? Somos los verdaderos apóstoles de Dios.

— Son sus palabras no las tuyas.

—Lo sé — asintió mirándola de nuevo. Su hermano sabía que en este punto ya estaba perdido, así que se fue dejándolo solo.

" _No es normal."_

Claro que lo sabía, aunque Road tuviera más de 35 años; seguía en el cuerpo de una niña.

 _¿Desearla?_

 _Estaba demente._

—Tyki — Road apareció frente a él sonriendo, se había distraído demasiado. —Te ves extraño.

—Lo siento — se enderezó sonriendo con educación.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — había notado que su sonrisa era falsa.

—No es nada importante — tomó camino alejándose de ella, sintiendo ese incomodo aleteo en su pecho.

Eso tenía que parar, pero ¿cómo?

La desesperación había empezado a invadirlo.

—Vi a Allen ayer — Road lo había alcanzado y caminaba a su lado con paso danzarín —está tan guapo como siempre — sonreía como cuando comía su dulce favorito. —No le digas al conde, pero le di un beso mientras dormía — se rio tapándose la boca, como quien cuenta una travesura.

— ¿Por qué mientras duerme? — la mirada de ambos se nublo, por motivos curiosamente parecidos.

—Creo que está enamorado de alguien.

— ¿La exorcista de las botas? — empezaron a bajar las escaleras, quería un trago con urgencia.

—No lo sé — inclinó la cabeza a un lado — no estoy segura — sacudió la cabeza enojada — cuando sepa quién es, arrancaré su cabeza — se veía tranquila con su decisión.

—Claro.

— ¿No deberías detenerme? — su sonrisa torcida no era para nada algo que debería verse en una niña. Era un tanto macabra y burlona.

— ¿Has mirada la familia en la que estás? — la miró genuinamente divertido — Si dices eso, lo máximo que lograras será recibir ideas de cómo hacerlo.

—No sería mala cosa — pareció sopesarlo — Le preguntaré a Jasdero y Debito — sonrió, sus ojos brillaban y lo miraban como si el niño fuera él. — deberías aprender.

—Tengo mis propios formas — devolvió sonriendo, ella se rio alegre.

—Eso me gusta — lo acompaño hasta que vio como llegaba a la sala de estar a servirse de los tragos que había allí — Tyki.

— ¿Si?

—Últimamente estas bebiendo bastante — se acostó en el sofá como quien no quiere la cosa, pero era perfectamente consciente de la mirada puesta en su espalda.

— ¿En serio? — se tomó lo que sirvió de un solo trago. Sintiendo como quemaba su garganta. Entonces lo lleno de nuevo.

—Tienes que controlarte — su tono ahora era serio — ¿paso algo?

No era la primera que intentaban preguntarle, por sorprendente que fuera, había sido Debito quien se llevaba ese lugar, aunque había estado más extrañado que preocupado. Tyki era de gustos costosos, al menos cuando estaba con ellos; en su vida "humana" no tenía un trabajo que le permitiera darse esos lujos, así que aprovechada. Pero, también era muy medido, no solía embriagarse, algo que estaba siendo demasiado frecuente, y estaba llamando la atención de los demás. Muy mal. No se disculparía por eso.

—Nada — la respuesta fue la misma que dio al otro.

— ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? — su voz fue acusatoria. — No estás para nada bien — escuchó como se levantaba.

—No es nada — siguió firme tomando otro vaso completo.

—Puedes hablar conmigo — su cuerpo de tensó como una cuerda cuando sintió los pequeños brazos rodearlo por la espalda. ¿Qué en nombre de Dios estaba haciendo? — lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Sí. — una respuesta breve con un tono de voz demasiado ronco.

—Ese alcohol te está haciendo daño — se quejó ella — vas a quedar sin voz así. — estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un puchero. Entonces lo apretó más.

 _No pienses. Solo sigue bebiendo._

Tomó otro trago completo mientras sentía como su sangre empezaba a calentarse también, compitiendo con su garganta. No podía permitir que ella lo notara. Pero sus brazos eran delicados. Y estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza y su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien — respondió tardíamente. Ella se separó. Y él solo podía desgarrarse entre el alivio y la necesidad.

Se giró y la miro fijamente, ella estaba allí, tan minúscula como era una niña. Deberia verla así, pero estaba loco, más de lo que debería para el caso. Se acercó e inclinó en un impulso estúpido, y antes de pensarlo muy bien la había besado.

 _A una niña._

 _A su sobrina._

Cuando la miró sintió la bilis en su garganta. Estaba horrorizada, y sabía por su gesto que si no fuera él, su cabeza ya estaría rodando por el suelo.

Huyó acercándose a aquel bendito alcohol, esto debía parar. _Por favor_. Tomó de nuevo, pero de repente, un trago no era suficiente, se rindió con el vaso y tomo directamente de la botella, hasta que sintió que se estaba ahogando con el escozor y el penetrante sabor. Tosió con fuerza hasta que respiro con normalidad, cuando volteo Road parecía más espantada.

—Es suficiente tienes que parar — su rostro ahora era una máscara de preocupación y ansiedad. — ve a dormir.

—No. — su garganta picaba — Ve tú — se inclinó tomando de nuevo la botella, pero ésta fue arrancada de sus dedos. — Déjame. — Moduló su voz estirando su mano por la botella que de nueva cuenta fue alejada de él — Road — Sus dientes ahora estaban apretados, pero ella seguía terca. — ¡Dámelo! — ambos se sorprendieron por el grito.

—Tyki.

—Déjame.

—Tyki.

—Por favor — se había encorvada contra la mesa, necesitaba estar solo. Su ánimo estaba en el suelo. Ella lo miraba con lastima.

No podía soportarlo.

—Road — una tercera voz se unió desde la puerta, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Jasdero, quien contra todo pronóstico estaba serio. —Vamos.

—Pero…

—Vamos — un tono que no era normal en él la calló.

—Nos vemos mañana — Road parecía reacia pero salió sin más palabras, cuando la puerta fue cerrada se sintió caer de rodillas.

Quiso seguir bebiendo pero ahora el olor del alcohol le daba nauseas.

Maldijo su vida por millonésima vez desde que esos sentimientos enfermos lo habían invadido. Se levantó y emprendió camino a la puerta, se cayó un par de veces hasta que finalmente alcanzo la manija. Salió y tomo camino hacia su habitación, se encontró varias miradas, de asombro y de lastima; pero las ignoro todas.

Para cuando llego a su cama, había besado al piso varias veces. Se tumbó con los ojos pesados. Quería dormir.

—Estas hecho una asco — sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

 _No. No. ¡No hoy Dios!_

Cuando se sentó vio la silueta allí en la oscuridad.

—Largo — se pasó la mano por la cara agotado.

—Eso no es nuevo — el tono burlón de él solo lo irritó más.

—Déjame en paz — su lengua estaba pesada, y las palabras salían como pronunciadas por un bebe, pero el otro parecía entenderle perfectamente. —Si sigues, Road me matará — lo miró con seriedad —Neah. — con el Noah afectando al chico, éste estaba experimentando un atracción extraña por Tyki. Debía estar bastante confundido.

—No te preocupes — el catorceavo salió de las sombras con sonrisa autosuficiente —Si ella intenta hacerte algo, la mataré. —tenía un gesto sádico, completamente fuera de lugar en el rostro del joven exorcista.

—No te le acerques — a pesar de su embriaguez el peligro subyacía en sus palabras.

—Siempre estamos de amenaza en amenaza — chasqueo la lengua acercándose y doblándose hasta estar a su altura. —No la he tocado por tu petición — parecía molesto —Pero realmente, tiene que dejar de besarme en sueños — sacudió la cabeza —es asqueroso.

—Ella besa a Allen — le recordó.

Los ojos dorados de Neah brillaron con malicia.

—Está bien — lo empujo en la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre él. —Y yo te beso a ti — sonrió.

—Eso es asqueroso — devolvió intentando alejarse.

—Bueno, a Allen tampoco es que le guste mucho ella— se burló quitándole la camisa. Sintió su piel erizarse con repugnancia.

No entendía que tenía con él. A algunas noches de haberle atravesado el corazón al chico este aparecido en su habitación como un Noah. En cuanto lo había amenazado, solo había dicho que los mataría a todos, su ira había crecido al escuchar el nombre de Road, para diversión del otro que había centrado su amenaza en ella.

Tyki podía hacerle frente, creía. Y esa duda le impedía intentar matarlo, por no olvidar que Road sentía aprecio por el dueño de ese cuerpo. Todo sería demasiado complicado, ella podría repudiarlo e incluso intentar matarlo, y como él no se defendería sería una muerte segura.

No quería eso muchas gracias.

Así que ahí estaba. Con la persona que más despreciaba, y que parecía tener una obsesión insana por él.

— ¿Cómo es que no te descubren? — se quejó alejando su mente de la boca en su cuello. Como odiaba eso.

—Tengo mis métodos — susurró en su oído. Sintió su estómago revolverse. No podía.

—Hoy no — pidió, no le importo perder su orgullo o su dignidad. Toda se había ido por un caño hacia un rato en el piso de abajo.

Neah lo miró un momento con intensidad.

—Hoy sí.

* * *

Wisely sintió la mente de Neah abandonar la mansión, fingió no notarlo. Pero la mente de Tyki era otra cuestión, parecía a punto de romperse.

¿Por qué no hacía nada por ayudarlo? Él lo había sabido desde que se encontraron aquella noche al reencarnar. Pero era algo que no le concernía, y si se metía, todo solo terminaría peor. Lo había intentado muchas veces en el pasado.

Recordó una imagen que hacía tiempo había aparecido en sus memorias de Noah, pero que nadie más parecía haber tenido.

.

" _Dejen de ser empalagosos" gritaron un par de mellizos, su cuerpo era otro pero sabía quiénes eran, Bondomu._

 _Road un poco alejada los miraba desde la oscuridad, sus ojos brillando con un odio que nadie pareció notar._

" _Envidioso" Neah se reía, moreno de cabello negro era coqueto sin intentarlo._

" _Es suficiente" Joido estaba rojo y sacudía la cabeza "por favor" El resto de la familia se reía._

" _Lo siento" Neah se inclinó y lo besó con ternura "Estaremos juntos siempre"_

" _Siempre"_

.

El destino no había estado de acuerdo con esa promesa hecha siglos atrás.

Algo había cambiado, Tyki sentía por Road algo que en un inicio no iba dirigido a ella. Tiene problemas con su amor por Road por que es su sobrina, aunque no sean de sangre. Y que sea una niña, aunque de hecho mentalmente sea mayor. Pero todo eso eran excusas. Su alma sabe que ese deseo y amor no deberían ser para Road, entonces se sujeta a esos motivos para recordarse que no es correcto.

Y eso estaba rompiendo la cordura del hombre.

Sintió el pesar en su pecho al sentir el llanto de su hermano, un hombre orgulloso reducido a la miseria. No sabia si lo soportaría.

Esperaba que el destino terminara esa locura, y regresara todo a como debía haber sido. Como debía ser para siempre.

.

" _Cargamos más maldiciones de las que incluso nosotros mismos sabemos."_

* * *

De nueva cuenta no estoy segura de haber cumplido el reto, parece que para mi es imposible seguir el camino, ni porque me lo señalen con luces brillantes todo completo. Dx

¿Como logra Neah, pasar desapercibido? Ni idea, lo dejo a su imaginación... xD

Al inicio la idea se me hizo demasiado compleja para mí, pero decidí intentar desarrollarla, y me sorprende haber logrado meter todo lo que había planeado, quizá por ello parezca un apretujón y mezcolanza de cosas. Lo siento por eso.


End file.
